Brenda Jones
Brenda Jones was a character in the film Friday the 13th, in which she was portrayed by Laurie Bartram. A young woman, Brenda was hired by entrepreneur Steve Christy to fix-up Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. Background Biography Friday the 13th (1980) Heading off to Camp Crystal Lake to her inevitable demise, Brenda arrives in June and befriends fellow counselors/potential mass murder victims Alice Hardy and Bill. On Friday the 13th, which, when the other hired counselors arrive and Steve drives into town for a few hours to run errands, Brenda and the rest of the counselors get to 'know each other' while hanging out at Crystal Lake. While at the lake with the others, Brenda briefly glimpses Pamela Voorhees in the woods, but dismisses the sight as nothing. Doing this time, she was constantly pursued by Ned who liked her. After hanging out some more and eating Brenda's holes up in the main cabin with Alice and Bill, a bad storm moves in. To pass time Brenda suggests they play her own version of Monopoly, which involves stripping instead paying rent. As the game goes on, the storm gets worse, so Brenda decides to call it quits, worried she has left the windows in her cabin open. After taking off, Brenda stops by the filthy washroom and brushes her teeth, feeling as if she is being watched.. So Brenda leaves and gets comfortable in her own cabin, wearing a nightgown'. While doing some bedtime reading, Brenda hears what sounds like a little boy's voice calling for help outside, so she goes out into the raging storm without an umbrella to see what's going on. Led to the archery range, Brenda was blinded when the lights suddenly turn on and is attacked by Pamela. Sometime later Brenda was tied to wooden boards and pushed through a window of the main cabin by Pamela to terrorize Alice, the only counselor Pamela has yet to murder. After being hurled through the window, Brenda writhes around slightly, hinting Pamela did not outright kill her before defenestrating her. Brenda's body was later shown to Pamela (who feigns innocence) by Alice, who clumsily stumbles across the corpse again later on while fleeing from the now completely crazed Pamela. Brenda seemed to know a bit about nutrition and food values such as when she explained to Marcie what Vitamin C does for the body, and later describes how foods came be combined to get the right amount of protein from it to the others. Despite this knowledge, she had no intention of playing the chef of the camp given the fact that Annie, the cook never showed up. Appearances Films * Friday the 13th (1980) Novels * Friday the 13th (1987) Trivia * Kill Number: #08 * Laurie Bartram died on May 25, 2007 from pancreatic cancer aged 49. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (1980) Category:Victims of Pamela Voorhees Category:Deceased Category:Thrown Category:Impaled Category:Stabbed Category:Killed Off-Screen Category:Total Girly-Girls Category:Victims Category:Counselors of Camp Crystal Lake Category:Female Victims Category:Female Characters